The Power of Suggestion (Anna version)
"Poor children." Brutus said. Anna, Hiro, and Tommy looked up from crying as Hans looked up from comforting his younger sister and brothers. They saw Brutus and Nero. They were swimming around Anna and her brothers like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet children." a concerned Nero added. That caused them to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Two Alligators. "They have a very serious problem." said Brutus, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Nero said, as he followed close behind. The two gators circled around them. "But there is something." Brutus lit up. He and Nero grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Anna, Hiro, and Tommy stopped crying — while Hans stopped comforting his younger siblings — and saw the two alligators. "Who - who are you?" Anna asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Nero said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Brutus added, coming over Tommy's shoulder. Then he wrapped his tail around him before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Nero declared. Now he went around Hiro, and he shielded away as he brushed his hair. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Brutus and Nero said together. Nero started, "You, your brothers, your prince, and his sisters -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Brutus finished. Hiro shook his head. "We don't understand." "Madame Medusa has great powers." Nero said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Anna and her brothers were surprised. "The evil woman?" asked Tommy. Then he, his sister, and their brothers turned away before Tommy cried out, "Why, that's - we couldn't possibly -" And Hans began shouting, "No! Get out of here! Leave us alone!" And he and his younger siblings hid their heads in their arms, trying to calm their beating hearts at the possibility. "Suit yourselves." Brutus smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed some pieces of the statues that resembled the faces of the ones they called Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi. "It was only a suggestion." DeSoto said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's direction, catching their attention. Hans' face went from anger to longing sadness. Only Anna, Hiro, and Tommy's faces changed from fear to longing sadness as they picked up the faces and looked at them. Just seeing the statues was enough to have Anna, Hiro, and Tommy back in tears. Their hearts, along with Hans', ached to see Kristoff and his sisters once more, but they thought, 'We want to see them. We want to be near them again.' It was then that they realized, like never before, that now, they didn't see how much in love they were with Kristoff and his sisters. They didn't care what happened; they wanted to be with the latters more than ever now. Anna and her brothers looked at the entrance, with the gators nearly swimming out, as Anna pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Brutus and Nero stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish were now on the hooks. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Bill, John, Max, and Eddie were waiting for Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Max couldn't help but cry as he, Bill, and John knew that Anna and her brothers were completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friends like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Anna. And her brothers." sobbed Max. "Life can be so cruel." said Bill. "Yeah." John sighed. Eddie wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Anna and her brothers would have been happy as they were, even though they were breaking their father's law in associating themselves with four humans. Six shadows passed overhead snapping the four of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with them, with Eddie eying the two gators. "Anna, where are you going?" asked the squirrel, "Anna, what are you and your brothers doing here with this riff-raff?" "We're going to see Medusa." Anna told him, as she and her brothers stuck their noses up at the tone of Eddie's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing Hiro's tail as he and his siblings tried to swim on. "Kids, no!" Eddie gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The merman sneered as he tried to pull his younger brother back. "Why don't you go tell our father?" he snapped "You're good at that." Hiro agreed with Hans. With a flick of his tail, he dislodged the guilt-ridden squirrel and hurried after his sister and brothers and the two gators. Bill, John, and Max swam up and looked at Eddie as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Brutus, and Nero in hot pursuit, fearful that Anna and her brothers would do something that they would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes